


A Nearly Peaceful Place

by seyoungsfreckle



Series: Aventurinhas Medievais do A.C.E [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Royalty, de novo eu não sei fazer tag, mas vai ficar tudo bem eu juro, no caso dois boioinha, paz amor e casamento arranjado, tem um pouco de angst no final porque sou eu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyoungsfreckle/pseuds/seyoungsfreckle
Summary: Ainda que fosse guarda do príncipe Kim Byeongkwan, Sehyoon não trocava muitas palavras com ele. Primeiro que isso era ordem do próprio rei, e segundo que Byeongkwan não parecia muito aberto a conversar. Porém um dia em que o príncipe volta cabisbaixo e choroso de uma conversa com o pai, Sehyoon não consegue resistir e vai falar com ele. Oras, todo mundo precisa de um amigo de vez em quando, e que mal faria oferecer-lhe um abraço?
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: Aventurinhas Medievais do A.C.E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. CAPÍTULO UM

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Sehyoon quebrou o que lhe foi diretamente ordenado. 

Como soldado real e guarda do príncipe Byeongkwan, Sehyoon não tinha direito nenhum de interferir em seus assuntos pessoais, ou trocar palavras com o príncipe a não ser que muito necessário. Seu dever era apenas proteger Byeongkwan a todo o custo, mesmo que “o custo” fosse sua própria vida. 

Entretanto naquela tarde, não conseguiu. Após uma reunião com o rei, Byeongkwan deixou a sala em que conversou com o pai cabisbaixo e visivelmente desanimado. Sehyoon o acompanhou até seus aposentos em silêncio, mas sem tirar os olhos do menor que parecia tão fraco e triste, os belos olhos aos poucos se enchendo d’água ainda que o príncipe tentasse a todo custo disfarçar. 

Byeongkwan entrou em seus aposentos às pressas e fechou a porta, e não demorou nem cinco minutos para que Sehyoon começasse a ouvir seu príncipe chorando. A grande porta dupla de madeira entalhada com desenhos, imponente, não impedia que os sons dos soluços e os gritos de Byeongkwan passassem para o outro lado, deixando o coração de Sehyoon pesado e agoniado. Desde pequeno aprendeu que sentimentos como amor, compaixão e empatia apenas o atrapalhavam durante a batalha, porém o soldado não conseguia evitar; Tinha um coração grande demais para seu corpo, e sentimentos bons que eram maiores do que a raiva, ira e o ódio. 

Bateu na porta com a falange medial duas vezes, e olhou para os corredores para ter certeza que ninguém o veria penetrando o quarto sem permissão daquela maneira, fechando a porta atrás de si ao adentrar o cômodo. Byeongkwan levantou o olhar até ele e soltou um som de surpresa pela boca. Envergonhado por estar chorando na frente de um servo, cobriu a face com um de seus lençóis para tentar enxugar as lágrimas. Sehyoon por sua vez tinha a cabeça abaixada, encarando seus próprios pés, como se quisesse dar privacidade ao príncipe, mesmo que tivesse acabado de invadi-la. 

— Vossa Alteza, me perdoe pela minha falta de educação e invasão de privacidade. Sei que não tenho direito de estar aqui sem a sua permissão, porém não consegui me conter. Quebra meu coração ver um rosto tão lindo quanto o seu tomado em tristeza dessa maneira. — Continuava com a cabeça abaixada ao falar, contudo tentava espiar pelo canto do olho se Byeongkwan afastou o lençol e esbanjava alguma reação. — Espero que possa me perdoar, e que confie em mim para compartilhar o motivo de tanta dor. Imaginei que Vossa Alteza precisava de um amigo. 

— Vá embora. — Recebeu uma resposta curta e com a voz fraca, embargada, falhando. Sehyoon não queria obedecer, queria se aproximar e abraçar o mais novo, porém não podia. 

— Como Vossa Alteza quiser. Perdoe-me novamente. 

Dito isso, Sehyoon virou-se para abrir a porta, propositalmente devagar só para o caso do príncipe mudar de ideia e aceitar sua companhia. O que aconteceu, de fato. 

— Espere. Não vá. — Sussurrou, porém o soldado conseguiu escutar ainda assim, graças ao silêncio no ambiente. — Eu preciso de um amigo. 

Sehyoon sorriu triste ao ouvir tal frase. Acompanhava a vida de Byeongkwan há anos desde que foi promovido de um simples guerreiro parte do exército do rei para o guardião do príncipe, e nesse tempo todo nunca viu Byeongkwan interagir com ninguém além do próprio pai e os servos. Imaginou o quão solitário o príncipe deveria se sentir. 

Aproximou-se do leito onde Byeongkwan aos poucos revelava seu rosto inchado e molhado. O lábio inferior já volumoso parecia ainda maior por causa do bico manhoso que o príncipe fazia, que arrancou um sorriso terno de Sehyoon. O guerreiro deixou a espada embainhada de lado, e apanhou um pano qualquer deixado por ali, usando-o para secar as lágrimas do outro rapaz. 

Byeongkwan se encontrava em posição de defesa, encolhido e abraçando os próprios joelhos, mas deixou Sehyoon se aproximar. Querendo ou não, aquele era o homem em que confiava de olhos fechados, o responsável por cuidar de sua vida. Fungou. A imagem de Sehyoon estava embaçada por causa do choro recente e constante, mas mesmo sob tais circunstâncias, ele parecia bonito, carinhoso. Mesmo que não pudessem conversar, Byeongkwan tinha afeto pelo soldado que cuidava de si. Podia ver em seu rosto e ações o quanto o mais velho se importava com ele, se esforçava para que estivesse sempre confortável, sentia o carinho deste para consigo. Por isso o deixava chegar tão perto, por isso sabia que podia se abrir. 

Em um ato que pegou os dois de surpresa, Byeongkwan passou ambos os braços pelo pescoço de Sehyoon, o puxando para baixo e para um abraço. O mais alto ficou sem reação por um tempo, mas o abraçou de volta, e as mãos hesitantes aos poucos tomando liberdade para esfregar as costas do rapaz em um carinho. Nunca antes teve tanto contato com o príncipe, e ele tentava evitar o pensamento sobre o quanto os cabelos do rapaz eram cheirosos. 

Ajeitou-se numa posição mais confortável para ambos e deixou Byeongkwan chorar em seu ombro o quanto ele achasse necessário, vários minutos gastos daquela forma, até que o príncipe pareceu se acalmar e se afastou, desculpando-se pelo jeito que agiu e pelas lágrimas nas roupas de Sehyoon. 

— Você tem sorte. Pode se apaixonar e casar com quem quiser. Não desperdice isso, Sehyoon. — Byeongkwan se expressou após algum tempo de silêncio. Ainda fungava levemente de tempos em tempos, e não conseguia encarar o soldado nos olhos. Pelo menos havia parado de chorar, Sehyoon pensou. 

— Não tenho porquê pensar em esposa por agora. Meu único compromisso é com Vossa Alteza e com o reino. — Assegurou, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. 

— Sua devoção me fascina. — Sorriu de volta da mesma forma, finalmente tendo coragem de fitar o soldado, que fez um movimento de cabeça em agradecimento. — Porém quando quiser poderá escolher a mulher que desejar para casar e ter filhos. Criar uma família. Eu não tenho a mesma sorte, por isso peço que aproveite isso quando achar que deve. 

Tal declaração fez Sehyoon entender o motivo do assunto, e junto com isso, entender o que tanto estava magoando seu príncipe. 

— Vossa Majestade quer lhe colocar em um casamento arranjado. — A frase saiu mais em tom de afirmação do que de pergunta, e Byeongkwan assentiu. — Vossa Alteza expressou sua indignação com isso? 

— Sim, mas ele não me ouviu. Disse que é o melhor para o reino, e que eu precisarei de uma boa esposa para governar ao meu lado quando eu tomar seu lugar. Ao menos ele me avisou com antecedência, e eu poderei escolher entre algumas pretendentes. 

— Você ainda tem certo direito de escolha. Talvez possa encontrar o amor verdadeiro entre uma dessas mulheres. — Sehyoon tentou confortá-lo. 

— Quem sabe. — Byeongkwan deu de ombros. Não tinha como prever o futuro, porém esperava que Sehyoon estivesse certo. Não queria se casar por obrigação com alguém que não amava. Byeongkwan leu livros de romance demais para acabar desse jeito, não era justo! 

O quarto ficou em silêncio novamente por alguns minutos, então Sehyoon se levantou e recolheu suas coisas, curvando-se para Byeongkwan e o deixando com a expressão confusa. 

— Espero que Vossa Alteza esteja se sentindo melhor. Peço novamente perdão por invadir dessa maneira. Eu deveria ir agora. 

Byeongkwan engoliu em seco e sorriu fraco. Será que ele deveria? Estava habituado a solidão, mas a companhia do soldado foi muito bem vinda e ele não queria ficar sozinho novamente. 

— Por favor fique mais um pouco. Irei arrumar roupas mais confortáveis para você. — Pediu, então. 

Sehyoon trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra, considerando. Isso seria contra o que lhe foi mandado pelo rei, mas por outro lado, ele já tinha quebrado várias regras por estar nos aposentos do príncipe, conversando com ele e o abraçando. 

— Se o meu príncipe está pedindo, quem sou eu para negar alguma coisa? 

Byeongkwan abriu um sorriso grande e animado. O coração de Sehyoon deu um saltinho em seu peito, feliz porque o príncipe parecia bem agora. 

— Sente-se aqui do meu lado! Vamos ler juntos! — Entusiasmou-se, puxando um pedaço do cobertor para indicar onde Sehyoon deveria sentar. 

O soldado balançou a cabeça e deixou novamente seus pertences de lado, retirando os sapatos também ao subir na cama de outrem. O livro na cabeceira já estava na metade, mas Byeongkwan não pareceu se importar de voltar para a primeira página apenas para Sehyoon o acompanhar na leitura. 

E ficaram assim até pegar no sono, o peito do guerreiro sendo feito de travesseiro por Byeongkwan, que estava cansado e com os olhos pesados por chorar tanto naquele dia.


	2. CAPÍTULO DOIS

Conheceu Kim Byeongkwan quando o garoto não estava passando por bons momentos. Sehyoon ganhou o cargo de guarda do príncipe logo após a princesa Byeongnam ser assassinada. O rei, com medo de perder mais um filho, não mediu esforços para proteger Byeongkwan para que o caçula não tivesse o mesmo destino trágico que a irmã. 

Sehyoon chegou ao castelo com o clima pesado de luto pairando no ar e no coração de todos ali presentes. Byeongnam era doce, cuidadosa e amada pela sua família e por todos os servos que sempre se disseram honrados em trabalhar para a princesa. Sehyoon não a conheceu, mas sentia o quanto ela fazia falta só pela maneira que a descreviam e comentavam sobre ela o tempo todo, com tanto louvor. 

Assistiu por meses o príncipe chorar e se lamentar pelos corredores, perder peso e se fechar mais do que já parecia ser fechado. Sehyoon ouviu que os irmãos eram muito próximos e faziam tudo juntos; A saudade que Byeongkwan estava sentindo de Byeongnam era imensurável, tinha certeza. 

Talvez por causa desse histórico todo que quando Sehyoon viu o príncipe chorando mais uma vez, teve medo de que a dor e a tristeza fossem o assombrar por mais tempo do que deveriam, que Byeongkwan ficaria mal novamente ao ponto de não conseguir sair da cama. Felizmente não foi o que aconteceu. 

No outro dia, o príncipe acordou radiante como Sehyoon nunca viu antes. Sempre achou Byeongkwan bonito, porém o sorriso largo e contagiante que ele carregava nos lábios deixavam seu rosto ainda mais iluminado. A felicidade combinava com ele, e deixava Sehyoon feliz também. 

O soldado fez menção de ir embora logo que acordou, já que sentia estar invadindo o espaço do príncipe e que não deveria estar ali, mas quem disse que Byeongkwan deixava? _“Fique mais um pouco, vamos tomar café juntos.”, “Não vá agora, vou preparar um banho para você e depois podemos continuar lendo!”, “Espere, junte-se a mim no almoço.”_ Entre outras desculpas que Byeongkwan inventava todas as vezes que o guarda dizia que estava deixando os aposentos reais. 

Sehyoon não estava incomodado de ficar por ali, o contrário. A companhia de Byeongkwan o agradava, porém além de estar desobedecendo ordens diretas do rei, não queria aborrecer o príncipe. Byeongkwan, no entanto, parecia estar bem confortável com a presença alheia e não queria de jeito nenhum ficar sozinho novamente. 

Foi logo ali, naquele primeiro dia, que Sehyoon notou que mesmo se quisesse, não conseguia dizer não para Kim Byeongkwan. E não era só porque ele era um príncipe, era porque o coração do guarda era muito mole para negar alguma coisa àqueles olhinhos brilhantes. 

A semana se passou calma e daquele mesmo jeito: Byeongkwan grudou em Sehyoon e não queria deixá-lo em momento algum. Já o considerava um amigo e permitiu que o guarda falasse informalmente com ele e que parasse de chamá-lo de “Vossa Alteza”. Eles leram alguns livros juntos, e Sehyoon acompanhava Byeongkwan pelas aventuras de explorar o castelo enorme e cheio de portas, cômodos e até passagens secretas. Era percetível que Byeongkwan estava mais leve, mais contente, saindo mais de seu quarto e sorrindo mais. 

Sehyoon não estava diferente, o pouco tempo de aproximação com o príncipe também estava o fazendo bem. Ele que já era sorridente e gentil estava literalmente oferecendo flores por aí e rindo de qualquer coisa. 

Tentavam disfarçar o quanto estavam se aproximando, por puro medo de Sehyoon de alguma punição ou de ser obrigado a deixar o cargo. Quando passavam por algum corredor cheio de guardas ou perto do rei, Sehyoon e Byeongkwan fingiam manter a relação que tinham antes, mas era só notarem estar sozinhos que as brincadeiras, risadas e conversas enchiam o ambiente. 

Os únicos momentos em que ficavam separados era porque foram obrigados. Byeongkwan tinha alguns compromissos, aulas e reuniões as quais Sehyoon não podia o acompanhar de perto, então usava o tempo para treinar com a espada e se exercitar. 

Foi numa tarde dessas que Byeongkwan terminou seus compromissos mais cedo e foi olhar o treino de Sehyoon. A ideia inicial era só ficar por ali, lendo, enquanto Sehyoon treinava, mas o outro rapaz chamava muita atenção com seus movimentos precisos e bonitos. Parecia até uma dança, que deixava Byeongkwan hipnotizado ao ponto de não conseguir tirar os olhos do mais velho. 

— Me ensina. — Byeongkwan mais ordenou do que pediu. 

— A lutar? — Indagou confuso ao parar o que fazia, limpando o suor de sua testa e olhando para o príncipe. 

— Sim. Meu pai tem sido superprotetor demais desde que minha irmã… Bem, ele quer me cuidar e acha que eu vou me machucar se eu pegar numa espada. Concordo em partes, porque entendo o lado dele, porém eu acho que eu deveria saber me defender sozinho caso aconteça alguma coisa comigo. 

— Não vai acontecer nada com você. — Garantiu, sorrindo de uma forma reconfortante. — Mas não tem como discordar, é melhor que esteja preparado sempre. Vamos escolher uma espada, eu vou te ensinar tudo o que eu sei. 

Byeongkwan só faltou bater palmas de felicidade e se levantou de onde estava sentado como um raio em direção das várias espadas de formatos e tamanhos diferentes que estavam deixadas por ali. Sehyoon apenas sorriu, seguindo o mais novo cheio de energia. 

A primeira coisa que Byeongkwan fez foi pegar uma espada enorme e imponente, pesada demais para si. Sehyoon riu e lhe entregou uma espada feita de madeira. Não era louco de dar uma arma branca para alguém que estava começando, ainda mais para o príncipe que não podia aparecer com arranhão nenhum. 

Byeongkwan ainda estava um pouco desajeitado, assim como era o esperado para alguém que segurava uma espada pela primeira vez, mas o soldado via potencial nele. Era esforçado e parecia extremamente gracioso ao empunhar a arma. Tinha uma postura impecável e o equilíbrio que certamente o ajudaria em batalha. 

O único problema é que ele era empolgado demais, e Sehyoon sentia que tinha acabado de dar uma espada para uma criança de seis anos. Byeongkwan balançava a arma de um lado para o outro, fazendo poses e barulhos com a boca, se assemelhando mesmo a um garoto que brincava de ser ninja com um cabo de vassoura. 

— Vamos parar por aqui hoje? Está escurecendo. — Pediu. Sehyoon já estava cansado e com os músculos doendo. 

— Mas já? Eu quero aprender mais! — Byeongkwan continuava a balançar a arma, obrigando Sehyoon a se aproximar e segurá-lo pelo pulso. O guarda entendia que aquela espada era bem mais leve do que a dele, mas, nossa, como Byeongkwan tinha tanta força e energia para continuar daquele jeito? 

A aproximação repentina pareceu ter certo impacto em Byeongkwan, que travou e simplesmente soltou a espada, ambos escutaram o barulho da arma caindo contra o chão. Sehyoon sorriu pequeno, largando a mão alheia e deixando o príncipe ainda sem reação ali. 

— Você precisa estar mais atento. Se eu fosse um inimigo eu poderia te matar agora. — Advertiu, mas parecia estar se divertindo de certa forma. Byeongkwan recuperou a postura. 

— Não briga comigo, eu não estava esperando. 

— Manhoso. Vamos tomar um banho e descansar, amanhã treinamos mais, que tal? 

Byeongkwan concordou com a cabeça e ajudou Sehyoon a recolher e guardar todas as armas e escudos. Pegou também o livro esquecido por ali, depois de Sehyoon tê-lo lembrado do objeto. 

— Hyung! Me leva no colo? 

Sehyoon limitou-se a rir fraco e se abaixar o suficiente para que Byeongkwan pudesse subir em suas costas, o que foi acatado imediatamente. Os braços do menor abraçaram o pescoço de Sehyoon, e o soldado o segurou pelas pernas. Levou alguns segundos para se ajeitarem de forma segura e adentraram o castelo daquele jeito. 

Alguns olhares curiosos e outros preocupados eram direcionados para os dois rapazes que passavam pelos corredores, e Byeongkwan escondia o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Sehyoon, para tentar abafar as risadas, e isso causava algumas cócegas e leves arrepios na pele do soldado. 

— Vossa Alteza está bem? — Perguntou um dos servos ao ver a cena. Antes que Sehyoon pudesse pensar em responder, Byeongkwan foi mais rápido. 

— Estou sim. Apenas torci o pé levemente ao descer algumas escadas, e Sehyoon não quis que eu forçasse, apesar de estar sem dores. — Sorriu para o homem, que suspirou em alívio. — Pode preparar um banho para mim e para o soldado, por favor? 

— Vão… Tomar banho juntos? — O servo franziu a testa em dúvida. 

— Sim, se Sehyoon não se importar. 

— É melhor tomarmos banho separados, Vossa Alteza. — Respondeu Sehyoon, rápido, tentando respirar fundo para acalmar as batidas do coração que acelerou de uma hora para a outra. 

— Se prefere assim. Então prepare dois banhos, por favor. 

O servo concordou com a cabeça e se afastou. Sehyoon ficou atônito por alguns segundos antes de se esforçar para agir normalmente e levar Byeongkwan de volta aos seus aposentos, apesar da cabeça não parar de pensar sobre aquele diálogo. 

Desceu Byeongkwan de suas costas assim que chegaram ao quarto e estava tão transtornado que estava para ir embora sem nem se despedir. Byeongkwan o impediu. 

— Hyung, obrigado por me ajudar hoje. Espero não estar te dando muito trabalho. 

— Não está. Você é bom, só precisa de mais treinos. Daqui a pouco será mais forte e habilidoso do que eu. 

O olhar de Byeongkwan então caiu para os braços musculosos e trabalhados de Sehyoon e o rapaz soltou uma risada fraca, negando com a cabeça. 

— Acho difícil, mas vou aceitar o desafio. Quero te vencer numa luta algum dia. — Byeongkwan provocou, o rosto cheio de uma falsa prepotência. 

— Veremos se é capaz. — Devolveu com o mesmo olhar, para sorrir alguns segundos depois. — Te vejo amanhã, meu príncipe. 

— Até amanhã, meu docinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de deixar comentários e kudos ♡


	3. CAPÍTULO TRÊS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi so eu de novo... Peço perdão pela demora e eu não tenho exatamente uma desculpa pra isso porque o capítulo tá escrito há muito tempo MAS NSDCKASNCJASD enfim, eu sou péssima para descrever dança então eu usei esse vídeo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNwYvNJUSxQ) de referência, caso queiram ver pra imaginar melhor eles dançandinho. Boa leitura!! <3

Byeongkwan estava começando a ganhar mais massa muscular, e isso afetava Sehyoon mais do que deveria. O príncipe sempre teve um corpo bonito aos olhos do mais velho, mas agora, depois de quatro meses de treinamento quase diários as costas estavam ficando mais largas, ainda que a cintura continuasse fina, as coxas torneadas e os braços maiores. Fazia Sehyoon engolir seco todas as vezes que Byeongkwan arregaçava uma manga ou treinava de shorts. 

Não era a primeira vez que o guarda se pegava observando demais um corpo masculino; Já fez isso antes com outros soldados enquanto treinava, porém sempre tentava afastar esses pensamentos e era bem sucedido, de certa forma. Entretanto, quando se tratava de Kim Byeongkwan, Sehyoon não conseguia tirá-lo de sua cabeça. Não me refiro apenas aos pensamentos sobre o corpo do rapaz, mas sim sobre o príncipe em si. Byeongkwan tomou conta da mente de Sehyoon de uma forma que acordava pensando nele, e dormia pensando nele, vez ou outra até sonhava com o mais novo. 

Julgava ser apenas a convivência. Passar o dia todo com Kim Byeongkwan era rotineiro há anos para Sehyoon, mas agora que ganhou um amigo no rapaz era diferente. Ou pelo menos, essa era a desculpa que Sehyoon dava a si mesmo para explicar o motivo do príncipe morar em seus pensamentos e acelerar seu coração. 

Quando se deu por si, tinha uma espada apontada para a sua garganta. A risada alta de Byeongkwan invadiu os ouvidos do guerreiro, que nem conseguiu acompanhá-la como sempre fazia com o riso contagiante, tamanho o susto que tomou com o objeto afiado tão perto de si. 

— Você tem que ficar mais atento. Se eu fosse um inimigo poderia te matar agora. — Byeongkwan imitou a frase que ouviu no primeiro dia de treino, ainda rindo e afastou a espada. 

— Ele é vingativo também, olha só. — Sehyoon sorriu, abraçando Byeongkwan pela cintura apertado e enchendo a bochecha daquele de curtos selares. 

Nesse tempo em que estava convivendo com Kim Byeongkwan percebeu algumas coisas sobre o rapaz. Estava certo o tempo todo, Byeongkwan era solitário e agora que tinha Sehyoon, apegou-se muito fácil. Era carinhoso, manhoso, dramático, meloso, curioso, extremamente teimoso e gostava de quebrar as ordens do pai, coisa que só passou a fazer depois de Sehyoon entrar em sua vida. Mas acima de tudo isso, Byeongkwan tinha um coração enorme, belo e puro. E ele adorava contato físico. 

Sehyoon não era muito acostumado com isso, apesar de gostar. Como dito anteriormente, o Kim foi criado desde pequeno para a guerra, para ser frio, sem compaixão. Afeto não era uma coisa que ele tinha em casa, e não era algo que recebia dos amigos no exército, então quando Byeongkwan começou a abraçá-lo e beijar-lhe a bochecha, foi uma grande novidade. Uma novidade agradável e muito bem vinda, é claro. 

Não demorou para Sehyoon começar a se acostumar com o jeito de Byeongkwan e passar a oferecer carinho por conta própria. Desnecessário dizer que isso foi aceito de bom grado pelo príncipe, que sempre se mostrava feliz a cada abraço ou beijo que recebia. Era ótimo ter alguém que retribuia todas as suas demonstrações de afeto. 

A risada gostosa aumentava gradativamente a cada selar que recebia na bochecha, e o príncipe largou a espada para abraçar Sehyoon pelo pescoço. Em poucos segundos, ambos estavam deitados no chão, o guarda por cima do príncipe, e o rosto de Byeongkwan já tinha sido quase inteiro beijado. Quase, porque Sehyoon evitou os lábios. 

— E é assim que a gente distrai o inimigo. — Brincou o mais velho, recebendo alguns tapas de Byeongkwan. — Que foi? Não aguenta perder? 

— Você roubou! Eu venci essa batalha, admite logo. 

— Tudo bem, você venceu. — Sehyoon saiu de cima de Byeongkwan e se deitou ao lado dele. O peito subia e descia rapidamente por causa da respiração descompassada causada pelo treino pesado e por estar tão perto do príncipe. 

Quando viu potencial em Byeongkwan para a luta com espadas, Sehyoon não estava enganado; Apenas nesses quatro meses o príncipe já era muito habilidoso. Ainda não era tão bom quanto ele, que treinou a vida toda, mas definitivamente era melhor do que alguém que praticamente acabou de empunhar uma espada. Do jeito que era dedicado e esforçado, Sehyoon não esperava menos dele. 

Sentiu os dedos de Byeongkwan se entrelaçando aos seus e olhou para o mais novo, sorrindo. Era incrível como ele parecia bonito mesmo naquele ângulo, e todo suado, com os cabelos grudando em sua testa. Sehyoon estava perdido. 

— Está distraído hoje, docinho. O que aconteceu? — Indagou Byeongkwan ao devolver o olhar. 

— Pensando demais. Não se preocupe comigo, pequeno, não é nada sério. — Sehyoon levantou-se do chão e estendeu a mão para ajudar Byeongkwan a fazer o mesmo. — Vamos tomar banho e eu te encontro no seu quarto depois pra gente ler, o que me diz? 

— Sim! — Gritou animado, soltando uma risada gostosa ao final. 

Ler, no entanto, seria a última coisa que eles fariam naquela noite. Ao invés de ir jantar à mesa com o pai, Byeongkwan pediu para a comida ser servida para ele e Sehyoon em seu quarto, e roubou duas garrafas de vinho da adega na qual o rei nem imaginava que Byeongkwan tinha acesso. 

— Olha o que eu consegui! — Byeongkwan cantarolou, segurando as garrafas. Uma dupla de taças já estava por ali graças ao jantar servido há pouco, e o príncipe não hesitou um segundo em abrir uma delas e despejar nos copos. 

Sehyoon riu, balançando a cabeça em negação, descrente da cena em sua frente. Quando foi que Kim Byeongkwan ficou assim tão rebelde? Seria ele o culpado de transformar o garoto, ou o príncipe apenas estava mais solto agora? Não importava qual era a resposta certa, só importava que Sehyoon gostava dessa “nova” versão. A versão mais alegre e livre de certa forma. 

O príncipe não era de beber, então não foi surpresa o quão rápido o rosto tomou uma coloração avermelhada e o riso ficou solto. Sehyoon, por sua vez, era um pouco mais forte devido às várias tardes e noites em tavernas bebendo cerveja aos montes com os amigos e cortejando as mulheres. 

— Vem cá. Dança comigo. — Byeongkwan deixou a taça pela metade na mesa de cabeceira e puxou Sehyoon, que fez a mesma coisa. O sorriso não parecia querer deixar o rosto de nenhum dos dois. 

— Não tem música. — Ainda que fosse quem fez tal constatação, Sehyoon segurou a mão de Byeongkwan e beijou o dorso desta, reverenciando o príncipe enquanto isso. 

— Eu não me importo. — Sorriu. A destra de Sehyoon se juntou com a canhota de Byeongkwan e em passos sincronizados os dois começaram a girar, os olhos grudados um no outro, hipnotizados. — Você se importa? 

— Nem um pouco. — Trocaram as mãos simultaneamente, agora rodando para o lado contrário de antes. 

Esse tipo de dança era tão automática para ambos que de fato não precisavam da música para os movimentos saírem em harmonia e precisão. Todos os bailes, festas e eventos eram daquele jeito, os passos eram os mesmos, a coreografia em dupla que o reino inteiro sabia. Ainda que palacial fosse mais simples e lenta, Sehyoon a conhecia de tanto acompanhar as festas da realeza. 

Ergueram os braços juntos e soltaram uma risada. Acostumados a dançar com mulheres, aquele seria o momento em que a dama giraria segurando em sua mão, mas não tinha uma mulher ali. Byeongkwan assumiu esse papel, rodando em torno do próprio eixo duas vezes. Assim que terminou, Sehyoon segurou em sua cintura e o levantou do chão. As mãos de Byeongkwan seguravam os ombros largos e fortes, e não deixaram o local quando foi colocado em terra novamente. 

Estavam perto demais, os narizes se roçavam ao que Sehyoon segurou firmemente nas costas de Byeongkwan e desceu seu corpo levemente para trás. Quando em pé mais uma vez, Byeongkwan não conseguiu mais resistir. Os dígitos que antes estavam nos ombros de Sehyoon subiram para sua nuca e rosto, e sem nenhum aviso prévio, juntou os lábios carnudos nos do mais velho. 

Sehyoon não se afastou como Byeongkwan achou que ele faria. Pelo contrário, o soldado segurou o príncipe ainda mais firme contra si naquele abraço, desesperado por algo que nem ele sabia que precisava tanto assim. 

Poderia até se sentir culpado depois por diversos motivos, mas agora tudo o que queria e necessitava era de Kim Byeongkwan, de seus lábios, seu gosto misturado ao vinho, seu cheiro e do calor que emanava de seu corpo. 

Choques pareciam percorrer sua espinha, e o coração batia tão forte na caixa toráxica que parecia que ia quebrá-la a qualquer minuto. Sentiu os dedos de Byeongkwan segurando uma mecha de seu cabelo no momento em que o soldado lambeu o inferior do príncipe, pedindo passagem e a língua procurando a semelhante. 

Podia sentir certa hesitação e a falta de experiência de Byeongkwan, porém isso não fazia o beijo menos gostoso. Na verdade, o pensamento de que deveria ser o primeiro a explorar a boca do príncipe de tal maneira, o primeiro a ter aquele tipo de contato com ele, deixava Sehyoon animado e com o coração quente. 

Quando o mais novo se afastou, Sehyoon ainda levou o rosto para frente, em busca de mais. Precisava de mais, porque há meses reprimia a vontade que tinha de chocar os lábios contra aqueles tão rosados e convidativos. 

Continuavam abraçados, de olhos fechados. A boca de Byeongkwan formigava e ele respirava pesado. Se alguém soubesse que tinha acabado de beijar um soldado com certeza teria problemas, mas aquilo tinha sido muito melhor do que ele imaginava que seria. 

— Perdoe-me. — A voz de Sehyoon quebrou o silêncio, e Byeongkwan abriu as pálpebras para fitá-lo nos olhos. 

— Não fez nada de errado. — Conseguiu sorrir, o polegar acariciava a bochecha de Sehyoon. — Por favor, faça isso de novo. 

Não precisou pedir duas vezes. Sehyoon o beijou novamente, intenso, necessitado. Abraçavam-se apertado, e Byeongkwan tinha vontade de chorar. Ele se sentia amado. Sentia-se protagonista de um dos livros de romance que tanto gostava de ler. Sentia o coração batendo rápido e o estômago se revirando de uma forma boa. Sentia as mãos tremendo e acima de tudo, sentia-se completo. 

Era cedo demais para falar que amava Kim Sehyoon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu agradeceria muito se vocês pudessem deixar Kudos e comentários ♡ Meu twitter é @miraclehwi e vocês podem sempre passar lá pra conversar comigo sobre a história ou qualquer outr acoisa! Tia Ferda ama vocês e logo, logo eu chego com capítulo novo ♡♡♡


End file.
